scavengers_retreatfandomcom-20200214-history
King Striker
King Striker is the reigning monarch of The Scavenger's retreat. Joining on may the 10th he quickly started one of the best cities in the world. KING STRIKER FIRST OF HIS NAME, ROAMS THE UNKNOWN LANDS, HE SHALL PREVAIL Early Days At first he wasnt a king, he was just a miner. While spending most of his time underground, His Ally, Firuleti, started building, alongside him, the foundation of the city. His house was extremely poor. Until Firuleti gave it a makeover. Then another iconic town member joined, palmu. With barely 3 houses, the city was growing but really slow. It was not until Striker got diamond armor that the city got bigger, with the help of palmu who built houses and mined too. The secret crowning in yogocity As King Striker grew richer and more famous, Kll56 a guard from yogocity, alongside outsplash73. declared him king of yogcity in may 15. Mining Under Skystrike17's home its the mine. with 5 paths. And a nether portal, using this mine, the town members found diamonds. The Noahtho's raids On may 15-20. multiple raids struck in noahtho's town, led by Firuleti who started with these, and continued by Skystrike17. It was a success as they got a lot of loot. The Shulker Revolution The shulker revolution was a big step for the city as they implemented shulkers and elytras, completely changing exploring and travelling, and on May 19, Skystrike17 and Firuleti discovered and end city where they got elytras and shulkers. The Great Expansion With New builds every day such as the church, quarry, library, guest houses, livestock. The city started to take shape, Later on Palmu built a town hall. which ended up being one of the most important builds in the city. Skystrike17 built the Pencil tower, one of the most extravagant builds. And firuleti started to experiment on new builds, such as diagonal builds. Shattered Builds Up the mountains. behind the stone wall. In the skies, there were 5 towers. From ancient civilizations, abandoned but protected directed from the king. The Sign War. The sign war was a conflict that sparkled in June 19,2019. When tension was running high on the town, as Firuleti declared himself as the Master Architecht and disposed Palmu from his title of co founder, Battle of the Hall At 7 pm, Palmu attacked Firuleti in the entrance of the town hall, In a fierce battle, but a Creeper ended up killing palmu, Raging, Palmu got his stuff and quickly jumped back into action again but Firuleti again prevailed. And trapped his gear under obsidian. Firuleti got the upper hand and won the first battle of this war. Battle of the Trenches. Not long after the battle of the hall, the roads were deserted, everybody was hiding, and the king was looking to patch things up. but palmu was seeking for revenge, and ambushed firuleti and destroyed firuleti's helmet. Firuleti was hiding but palmu was looking for him, in the raid defense system. after minutes of trying, Palmu finally breached and killed Firuleti, Winning the second battle and making it equal. A day later, on june 20, 2019. out of nowhere Palmu declared war on King Striker. 'Im not afraid of you' -Palmu Battle of Pitfall On June 21st 2019. The 2 blocks were decised Firuleti and King Striker (The allied Powers) VS palmu. In very little time, The Allies built Point Pitfall a deadly base located West of the shattered builds with a 60 blocks drop at the entrance. After hours of waiting the enemy,palmu, marched to point Pitfall, and in only 20 seconds, lost the battle due to the deadly trap, and losing all his gear in the progress. This fueled Palmu's anger who now, if he won the war would become the new king and charge the allies for war crimes. Battle of the Foxholes. June 24, The longest and deadliest battle took place. King Striker marched to Palmu's location, Shooting him. But palmu escaped twice. And spent an hour underground. Meanwhile the allies where looking for him everywhere. Roofs, Basements, The End, PitFall,etc. Finally, Skystrike17 found him in his basement, and after a gruesome battle killed him 3 times. The allies forced palmu to retreat to The west where Firuleti killed him with a bow, ending the battle of the foxholes, with a victory to the allies. Ties to the Kaiser Freiherren and kaiser skystrike is the great-great grand son of King Striker the walker, Tyrrant of the retreat. Category:Templates/Context-link